tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gáe Bolg NEOS
Gáe Bolg NEOS (Romaji: ???; Kana: ???) is one of the two Noble Phantasms of Lancer. General Like Gáe Bolg and Gáe Bolg Alternative, the Gáe Bolg NEOS is a spear that was crafted from the bones of the Curruid. However, unlike Gáe Bolg and Gáe Bolg Alternative, Gáe Bolg NEOS was not crafted from the skull of the Curruid. Instead, Gáe Bolg NEOS was crafted from the teeth of the Curruid. Gáe Bolg NEOS ~ The Rocket Spear that Strikes without Mercy It should be noted that the Gáe Bolg NEOS is, technically, NOT the name of Lancer's spear. But rather, Gáe Bolg NEOS is the name of a technique that Lancer is able to perform with her spear. The Gáe Bolg NEOS technique takes full advantage of the Curruid's status as a member of a Phantasmal Species, as it begins with absorbing mana into the spearhead of the Gáe Bolg NEOS spear and then discharging that mana out of the pommel of the Gáe Bolg NEOS spear. Subsequently, Lancer will either hang onto her spear and thereby allow her spear to propel her into a thrust aimed at her target's heart. Or let go of her spear and allow her spear to rocket towards her target's heart. Regardless of whether or not Lancer hangs onto it or lets it go, the Gáe Bolg NEOS will ALWAYS aim for the heart of Lancer's target. In addition, it should be noted that Gáe Bolg NEOS' speed is RELATIVE to how far Lancer is from her target. The further Lancer is from her target, the faster Gáe Bolg NEOS is. As a result, the amount of time between the beginning of Gáe Bolg NEOS and the end of Gáe Bolg NEOS is not affected by the distance between Lancer and her target. No matter how close or how far Lancer is from her target, Gáe Bolg NEOS will ALWAYS lasts naught but a quantum. Notably, while the Gáe Bolg NEOS is en route towards Lancer's target, the Gáe Bolg NEOS will begin to absorb all of the magical energy and mana within its immediate surroundings. Subsequently, the Gáe Bolg NEOS will utilize its absorption of magical energy to both devour any Magecraft in its path and augment its durability and sharpness with Reinforcement. Afterward, if Gáe Bolg NEOS manages to impact with Lancer's target, Gáe Bolg NEOS will proceed to absorb all of the target's magical energy and od! And then Gáe Bolg NEOS will convert all of that magical energy, mana, and odd into kinetic energy and thereby produce the shockwave that gives it the rank of Anti-Fortress in spite of its Anti-Self properties. Frighteningly, due to the relativity of its speed, Gáe Bolg NEOS is usable and viable at ALL ranges. Regardless of how far Lancer's target may be, if Lancer is able to perceive her target with her bodily sensors, Lancer IS able to assault her target with Gáe Bolg NEOS within the span of naught but a quantum. Consequently, as long as one is within Lancer's perception, it is nigh-impossible to escape Gáe Bolg NEOS's range. And so, the only physical counter to Gáe Bolg NEOS is to either dodge by moving in less time than a quantum — having a rank in Agility that is higher than Lancer's rank — or enduring the Gáe Bolg NEOS through durability or toughness. Of course, it is possibe to either conceptually or mystically counter the Gáe Bolg NEOS. However, because the Gáe Bolg NEOS absorbs magical energy and mana, a supermajority of Magecraft is unable to withstand the Gáe Bolg NEOS.Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Self Noble Phantasms